King's Quest Omnipedia
Welcome to the King's Quest Omnipedia: a database that . We are currently working on articles. The idea of this Omnipedia is that everyone can contribute. It doesn't matter if you're a long-time KQ fan, or a first time visitor. We want you! Enjoy the page, and good luck adding pages. Please do not break copyrights. A screenshot is fine, a game is not ;) Category Index Why the Omnipedia The point of the Omnipedia is to make new pages, and link to others. You can edit every page in this Omnipedia to add new information, by clicking the "Edit" link at the top. It would be preferable if you created an account, so we know who you are ;) Note: With a screename, you can enjoy the wiki with no ads! You can edit a page using simple text, or a subset of HTML. To see what other people have been changing, click the "Recent Changes" button to the left. I'd suggest visiting the Space Quest Omnipedia, the sister project of the KQ omnipedia, to gather inspiration to lay out a page and suggestions on what sorts of pages might be added. Feel free to discuss ideas and ask questions on the General Discussion page as well. Some suggestions, just to get people started (please add your own!) Remember this is not a place to post advertisements, please keep a neutral point of view. Fan Created Material Links to non-canon fan created material can be found under Fan Main Page. Information to fan created material should be limited to articles linked from that page, or within articles from that page. Editing Pages From an existing page, you can create a link to a new page (whether it exists or not), by putting double brackets around the linked text. That will create a link to a page titled "double brackets". Obviously, you want to link to better pages than "Double brackets" ;) Creating New Pages To create a new page, edit an existing page, and create a link to it. Then, click on that link and click Edit. (Or cheat, and type it into the URL bar directly, such as http://sq7.org/KQ/index.php/Double_brackets) When you make links, make sure there's not another link there already (such as, we had Abdul Alhazred and Alhazred both). That way, we won't have to combine and do redirects. Etc. Add your own, please! You can see the pages that people have linked to, that don't yet exist here Also, PLEASE add a small summary (in the summary box, under edit) when editing a page. It makes it MUCH easier to see what you've changed ;) Let us know if there is anything else you want help with. -The Management & anyone else who's interested in Kings Quest {| width="100%" border="0" cellspacing="3" |- valign="top" | width=30%" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid #c6c9ff; color: #000; background-color: #f0f0ff; padding: .4em .9em .9em"| Manuals: *''Wizard and the Princess Prologue'' *''The King's Appeal'' *''King's Quest'' *''King's Quest II *''King's Quest III *''This is the legend of King's Quest...'' *''Quest for the Castle *''The Quest Thus Far...'' *''Summaries'' *''Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles'' *''The Tale'' *''The Lands'' *''The Monsters'' *''See All'' |- Main Characters: * Graham * Valanice * Alexander * Rosella * Connor * See All Villains: * Harlin * Dahlia * Hagatha * Manannan * Lolotte * Mordack * Malicia * Lucreto * See All Secondary Characters: * King Neptune * Little Red Riding Hood * Genesta * Crispin * Cedric * Maylie * Gerwain * George IV |- | style="border: 1px solid #EEE8AA; color: #000; background-color: #FFFFE0; padding: .4em .9em .9em" | Places: Daventry (Land of the Leprechauns, Land of the Clouds) | Kolyma (Enchanted Island, Neptune's Kingdom, Top of the Cliffs) | Llewdor | Tamir | Serenia (Great Mountains, Harpies' Island, Mordack's Island) | Land of the Green Isles (Isle of the Crown, Isle of Wonder, Isle of the Sacred Mountain, Isle of the Mists, Isle of the Beast, Land of the Dead) | Eldritch (Vulcanix Underground, Etheria, Falderal, Ooga Booga) | Realm of the Sun, the Swamp, Underground Realm of the Gnomes, Barren Region, Frozen Reaches, Dimension of Death, Paradise Lost | Black Abyss | Multiverse | Other World (Earth) |- | style="border: 1px solid #EEE8AA; color: #000; background-color: #FFFFE0; padding: .4em .9em .9em"| Races: Humans | Ancient Ones | Centaurs | Chess Pieces | Demons | Dragons | Druids | Dwarves | Efreeti | Elves | Fairies (Faeries, Woodland faeries) | Falderal Folk | Goons | Genies | Giants | Gnomes | Goblins | Gryphs | Guard Dogs | Hillmen | Ilzak | Imps | Kelpies | Laburnum | Leprechauns | Medusas | Merfolk | Unicorns | Mystics (Crystal Mystics) | Nymphs (Snow Nymphs) | Ice Orcs | Ogres | Satyrs | Spriggans | Sylph | Trolls | Vampires | Weirdlings | Werewolves | Winged Ones | Zombies